A Family to Call my Own
by Apolla-CagedDreams
Summary: It just took a little talk with her beloved team to help her realize that she already had the family she didn't even know she'd long for.


_A/N: Hey! Here's a one-shot introducing a few characters of mine, I really hope you enjoy it!_

**I don't own Naruto. Just Kyo, Sho, and Nala &amp; Ty.**

* * *

"Neji, lets have unprotected sex."

Neji's eyes slowly averted themselves from the book he was reading towards his wife, the Weapon Mistress of Konoha, Tenten.

"Excuse me?" He asked in the most collected voice he could possible muster.

After the war all of them didn't have much to do anymore except gain more experience as ninja. Naruto finally became Hokage, Sasuke stopped acting like he had a kunai up his butt, and the rest just focused on themselves. Their personal life basically. Naruto got married to his cousin Hinata and had two children, one more on the way. Talk about busy right? Sasuke got married to Sakura and had a female child. Shikamaru with Temari, Sai with Ino, and Chouji with Karui. Guess what they all have in common? You guessed it! All married and they all had their own kids to come with it. As far as Neji was concerned Shino and Lee are the only ones who didn't exactly branch out towards the means to start a family. Kiba's attempting though, courting some girl and such. Neji wished him luck. Girls can be pretty difficult with that kind of thing. One wrong move and they suddenly lose interest or you're just not worth the time anymore. Popularly known by the youth of the village as the _Friendzone_.

Neji did in fact have a difficult time courting Tenten, mainly because he had no freaking idea of how it was done. To his good luck, Tenten actually did feel the same way he did for herso that helped him a lot more than what he'd publicly admit. Everything was beautiful. They got married, he was promoted to ANBU captain, Tenten became a Jounin and got assigned her own squad, he was allowed to move out of the Hyuuga estate and into Tenten's apartment all thanks to his cousin Hinata, and don't even get him started with the sex they had. It was paradise and then we have right now...

"I said lets have unprotected sex," Tenten repeated on her sitting spot next to Neji on their shared bed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh? So now you find it worth questioning?" Tenten asked with hints of amusement in her voice. "Usually you're all for it," she had leaned towards her husband's ear and whispered with a smirk dancing on her soft lips.

Neji tried his best to hold back his small urge to press his lips against hers and enjoy the rest of the night but instead he shook his head and explained, "that's because I use protection Tenten. I've already told you why once. I thought that would have been enough."

Tenten sat up straight again and sighed, unable to help herself but to pout at his response. Neji caught on to what she had in mind way too quickly for her dismay. _'Stupid genius,'_ she thought. "Well," Tenten began her defense, "wouldn't you like to have a kid with me?" She smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "A small family we can call our own?"

Neji glanced at Tenten with a shake of his head at her, but offered her a small smile none the less. She just never seemed to give up. He closed the book he was reading and placed it away. "You know that I do Tenten," he answered sincerely. "But-"

"Perfect, then lets go!" Tenten didn't allow him to finish what he was trying to say and instead locked her arms warmly around his neck and straddled his waist.

This made Neji glare at her a little bit. "Tenten-"

Again Neji was interrupted but this time by Tenten's index finger being placed on his lips to hush him. "I know, I know," she sighed. "You didn't let me finish," she tried to mock his deep voice, assuming what he was going to say beforehand.

This made him chuckle. Neji took hold of Tenten's hand. "Tenten at the idea of having a family with you I feel a great deal of elation. I, in fact, was the first to suggest this but you told me you weren't thinking of having a child yet."

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "But that was back then! Now I do want a-"

"Let me finish," Neji said which earned him Tenten's silence and a nod of understanding from her.

"After you told me that you didn't really want a child I went on and did my own thinking about the situation, then I shared my thoughts with you. Do you remember what they were?"

She let out a small breath. "You said that not having a child right now was actually a good idea because if we didn't have a child then our child won't have to be branded with the seal mark worn by the second branch of your clan."

"Exactly," he kissed her cheek, "I don't want our child to carry such a burden because of me, Ten. You know this."

"Ugh," Tenten groaned. "Stupid Hyuuga clan."

"Besides," he added, "why the sudden change? You were against having children before."

"Well! I changed my mind now." She answered. She had more reasons than that but she was too shy about those specific reasons to tell him. He might think she's crazy or something. "Just having a family with you sounds amazing to me," she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Can I not think of it that way?"

Neji noticed that her tone of voice got more playful by the end which made him smile a bit. "It does sound nice, and I'd love to, but don't even try Tenten."

"You suck," she smacked his shoulder and then laid down.

Neji sighed and then shut the lamp light off, laying down as well next to his wife.

"We can always have sex-"

"Don't even try Hyuuga."

"Got it," he nodded.

* * *

Tenten watched her students attempt to hit the bullseye on the trees as they threw their shuriken at them. She was supposed to be training them right now but truth be told Tenten's thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.

Sure she was against having kids at first but then she noticed how everyone else just seemed so...so happy.

"Sensai?"

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her student. "What is it Kyo?"

Kyo Hyuuga, top student in his class year and a promising growing shinobi. Kind of like Neji except that Kyo wasn't from the second branch of the Hyuuga clan. He also wasn't as cold as most of the Hyuuga male population.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem kind of off today."

"Off? I'm fine Kyo! Don't worry." She smiled at him.

"We've been trying to hit the targets for about two hours now, sensai. You haven't told us to stop since then," he pointed out.

Her eyes widened in slight surprise at just how much she's lost track of time. She offered an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry about that," she sighed. "Nala, Sho! Come over, that's enough."

"Finally!" Nala groaned and stretched her arms out, her ninja dog Ty barking happily next to her. Poor husky pup was getting bored of just how terrible they were at hitting a target.

Nala Inuzuka. Probably the hyperactive one of the group. Her strengths were obvious, like any other Inuzuka Nala was born with amazing senses, speed, and attack power. She was often chased by guys who would have loved to court her but unlike most girls her age Nala didn't have a care for those kinds of things. At least not yet.

"..." Sho rolled his neck and walked up to Kyo, taking his place next to him. Nala and Ty did the same, taking their place on the other side of Kyo.

In ways some can say that this was the new Team 8. A Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame. Honestly Tenten loved her team. Currently they were one of the top three Genin teams in the village, that really made her proud to know that her students were skilled and she had the honor to expand their knowledge and experience as shinobi.

"So what's bothering ya' teach'?" Nala asked with her arms crossed under her chest. Nala knew there was something bothering her sensai the moment she took her seat and "watched" them target practice. Usually Tenten would take turns with them and teach them about posture, how to hold a weapon, and stuff like that. Nala just didn't want to say anything and give her the space she seemed to need.

Tenten appreciated their concern for her but she didn't really think that sharing her personal life with her students was such a good idea. "Don't worry about it. Just small things."

"We will worry about it," Sho finally spoke up. "It's affecting our training."

Kyo glared at Sho. "Right, that's the only thing that really matters to you."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Forget robocop here," she waved her hand dismissingly at Sho.

Sho Aburame was the quiet and stoic member of the team. Not arrogant in the least, he was just all about business and didn't really have time to take it easy or have some fun. Quite the mature boy for his age, but Tenten appreciated him just the way he was because he was a walking reminder that they were all ninja.

"You always listen to our problems," it was now Kyo's turn to speak, "let us listen to yours sensai."

To Kyo's words Nala nodded her head in agreement and Sho just stayed silent but agreed silently since Kyo did have a point. Tenten always listened to their problems.

Arguing with them seemed to be futile so Tenten just gave into their request. "Fine, you guys win," she smiled and sat down on the grass.

Her students did the same and sat down.

"Girl talk, yay!" Nala clapped her hands.

Both Sho and Kyo gave Nala a look but Nala just ignored them.

"You see," Tenten began, "I just want to have a kid with Neji because I want us to have a family to call our own. To feel complete."

"What's the issue exactly?" To everyone's surprise Sho spoke up.

She sighed, "Neji isn't really all for it, and I guess that was mainly my fault. I was the one to tell him I wasn't really looking forward to having a baby, but now that I do he doesn't because of...well reasons." She shook her head.

"Why the hell not!?" Nala frowned. "A kid from the two of you would like totally be a gift for this village!"

"I understand," Kyo nodded his head. "It's because he's from the second branch isn't it?"

Tenten nodded her head. "Neji doesn't want to have our kid be born into the second branch."

"Ugh! What is wrong with the Hyuuga clan and this branch system?" Nala groaned yet again.

"Calm down, Nala." Sho said with a shake of his head. "It is their lifestyle but rumor has it that Lady Hinata is working on eliminating that viscious cycle."

Kyo smiled and nodded his head. "Indeed. Lady Hinata and Hiashi-Sama are trying to convince the elders that it's time to move on from it. Instead of being two branches we'll just be the Hyuuga clan."

Nala beamed. "Finally! Maybe if you just wait a bit sensai there won't be anything to worry aboyt anymore!" She smiled brightly.

Kyo laughed, "it seems for the meantime sensai you'll be stuck with us as your kids." He smiled.

Tenten smiled warmly at what Kyo said. "You three will always be my kids no matter what, but thank you. Really, thank you."

"Always here for you sensai," Nala smiled.

"Yeah," Sho settled with a simple response.

Tenten stood up and smiled. "Enough about me," she smirked and took out a scroll. "On to training. Lets test your teamwork."

"Now we're talking!" Nala was the first to jump up. "Can't wait to show you what Ty and I can do."

Both Sho and Kyo stood up and got in their battle stance.

"Remember," she smiled, "this is for teamwork, so come at me with everything you got!"

"Hai!" Her students said in unison and charged towards her.

Maybe they weren't related to each other by blood, maybe they didn't really look alike, but that doesn't exactly define a family. Tenten's always had a family to begin with even if it did take her a while to realize it.

* * *

_A/N: Just the thought of Tenten having her own team, wouldn't it be amazing? XD Or is just me? So I basically introduced her team here, if you want more details on them then just go to my account and read my BIO._

_Would a story about Tenten with her team interest anybody? I think it'd be cute. XD_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Pretty light I know but I do hope it was enjoyable enough, thanks for reading!_


End file.
